Circus Freak
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Tazz Bellavio is a circus freak. She doesn't belong in a school filled with somewhat normal people. She never even liked school. Can the Host Club fix that? Or will she run away again, in fear of rejection?
1. Back HERE Again

**Well, I have no school today, so I saw this as a chance to write my new story I was planning. Gee… I hope I do well! Review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Disclaimer – Ouran High School, the school that isn't owned by meee!~ That was my "I don't own anything" song. And that's all I wrote. Sorry about that first part in Tazz's POV, I just felt the need to explain some things.**

Back HERE Again

My POV

_All she could do was wait for them to stop. She couldn't do anything about it. She sat on the ground, head in her lap, waiting for the other kids to cease and to pay attention to something else. _

_They called her weird._

_They called her different._

_They called her a circus freak._

_And it was all true. She _was_ a circus freak. And that would never change. No matter what. _

Tazz's POV

Why do I get the feeling everyone in my family is out to get me? And I have a very large family. Let me introduce myself. I'm Thea Bellavio. Age 17. People call me Tazz. You see, my family is part of a major circus troupe called Circus Bellavio. My dad is the ringmaster. We travel around the world and do big circus shows. He was pretty famous back then. Him and his brother and sister were the starting point for Circus Bellavio. Our whole family is in the circus business.

My parents, Demitri and Elise Bellavio are pretty much the main people; or the "bosses". My grandparents, Regina and Saladin Bellavio, have since retired into smaller roles in the circus. Then there are my dad's siblings, my Aunt Mia and Uncle Jeremiah (Jerry for short). They're like my second pair of parents. Of course, I can't forget all my _loving_ siblings. I have two brothers: Markus, who's 10; and Demitri II, who's 19. Markus is a wonderful little brother, I love him to pieces, but sometimes I could do without Demitri's annoying rants about who's going to inherit the business when mom and dad are gone. I also have three sisters: Mirage, who's 18, Destiny, who's 14, and Bianca, who's 12 years old. Even if Demitri is a year older, I can't help but feel that it's Mirage who should be the one to take over the family business. She is, in fact, the most mature one here. And she's the only one of my sisters I actually feel really close to. Destiny is a bit naïve. It seems like she's always listening and following orders from Bianca and Demitri. It's actually pretty annoying. I just don't understand why she can't just speak her mind instead of going with whatever they say. Bianca can just be a huge brat sometimes. She annoys me to no end. In fact, me and her are always arguing on any sort of topic. Sometimes she just will not shut up! She's worse than Demitri! Ugh! **(A/N: But of course, they have other people in the circus, just not their family. You know the deal.)**

I guess I just never felt particularly close to Bianca, Destiny, and Demitri. It's confusing, I know. Anyways, the reason I think they're out to get me (as if Demitri and Bianca don't already have reason enough to get me) is because of school. From since I was six, to now, I have been homeschooled. All of us have. Well, actually, Mirage and Demitri are planning to go to school for a little while soon again. And Markus went to school for a whole year when he was 8. And Bianca and Destiny went to school for two years (Destiny did it to stay close to Bianca, I think). In fact, I spent the least time in school than anyone else in my immediate family. Four days. That's right. After four days, I dropped out and swore, in front of Mirage and Markus; that I would never, ever, go to school ever again.

And now here I am. My parents decided that a Japanese high school would be good for me and Mirage. This "Ouran" place… meh. The uniform's full of crap. But I wore it anyway, for their sake. My family's in a tight spot at the moment, and while they recover, everyone's gotta go to school. Bianca and Destiny are going to a middle school, Markus is going to an elementary school, and Demitri's off to college. Whoopee. I don't even get to stay with my sister! She's going to a different side of the school because she's a third year. I'm just some second year circus freak. And just like back then… no one's going to accept me like Mirage and Markus did.

This person's POV

_And there she stood; conflicting feelings shown in her eyes, but for only a brief moment. She looked down and tried to dry her tears. She wouldn't let her face puff up, or get red because she's crying. She stood firm and tall; those years of tightrope walking did her well, because she would need it. Slowly, one by one, she started walking towards that big pink school._

_No turning back._

_No dropping out._

_No running away._

"_This is for Circus Bellavio." She thought as she opened the doors to someplace totally new._

_And out of all the talents she has: balancing, dancing, gymnastics; nothing could prepare her for what happened next._

_How not to trip over a frickin' mathbook and an extremely short, blonde third year smack dab in the middle of hallway. _

**Sorry if it sucked. This kind of just sets the stage for the story. I'm so sorry if you hate this chapter's guts. Laters…**

**Go now. And review.**

**V**


	2. Not Broken, but Sprained

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! You guys! I can't believe that so many people actually read this and LIKED it! I got SOO many Story Alert emails, and 2 reviews already! So… I'm going to update now, for you, for other people, and for myself. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. And anyone who didn't review last time, REVIEW NOW! :D**

**Disclaimer – They didn't *sniff* pick me *sniff* to be the next *sniff* owner of Ouran *sniff* so… I… guess… I… DOOON'T! …*sniff*… **

It's Not Broken! It's Sprained! (There's a Difference)

Tazz's POV

I'm a pretty tall person. I'm almost 5'10". In my heels, I could pass off as 6'! (But I only ever wear them on stage). My dad says it's because I've got my mom's long legs. Well that's great. Except now if I got a tan, dyed my hair blonde, and wore pink all the time, I could be considered a Barbie. But I'm a pretty pale person. The sun just burns me. And I have auburn hair. And brown eyes. So I'm not a Barbie (thank GOD!).

What was I talking about? Oh, yeah. So if I'm almost six feet, I guess that explains why I would trip over a 4 foot little blonde boy carrying a math textbook on his head. _"Very graceful, Thea."_ Is what my mom would tell me right now. Bianca would laugh at me, and Demitri… he'd find another excuse to why he should inherit the circus. Like I freaking cared right now.

"AH!" I landed flat on my face and tripped over my feet. See! See? This is why I don't belong here! I used my arms to lift myself up, but when I tried to move my feet, I felt a sharp stab of pain on my right ankle.

"No! Please don't be broken, please!" I turned around and sat down on the floor trying not to move my feet too much. I tried moving my ankle, but it hurt too much, so I just sat on the ground. I saw the person I tripped over. He was wearing the guys' uniform but… was he really in high school? He looks like a 5th grader or something! He actually reminded me so much of Markus. The blonde hair… those big brown eyes; I almost thought he _was_ Markus, but Markus has this birthmark on his neck, and he didn't, so I calmed down.

"Um, are you okay?" He looked at me. He had such a cute face, I was overwhelmed.

"Uh, yeah. But my ankle hurts." I looked down at my right foot and rubbed my ankle.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine-"

"I broke it! I made you trip and break your ankle!"

"No, really. It's probably only sprained, not broken."

"Wahh!" He started crying. In front of everyone watching. I blushed and tried not to look at them, and gave the crying little boy a huge hug, and tried not to get any redder. I heard these "AWW" sounds coming from the girls.

"No. It's fine. What's your name? I'm Thea Bellavio." I whispered. He looked at me with big eyes and laughed.

"Hi Thea-chan! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Please call me Honey!"

"Nice to meet you, Honey. How old are you, by the way?" What? I was curious!

"I'm a third year here!"

"Y-You're a… third… year?" He's in the same grade as my sister… and she's like six feet tall… whaaa?

"Yup! Are you a new girl here?"

"Unfortunately. I'm a second year. Nice to meet you, Honey." I forgot about my ankle and (tried to) moved it.

"AH!" I screamed out and grabbed my foot.

"Thea-chan! Here, let me take you to see the nurse."

"Um… Honey? How are you supposed to get me there? I can't move my foot."

"Don't worry! One second, Thea-chan!" Honey ran off. Me, being the naïve person I am in a school, let him leave and stayed on the ground. Most everyone stopped looking at me. Some people stopped and stared for a minute, but they kept moving. At least they didn't-

"Thea-chan! Meet Takashi! Takashi Morinozuka! Some people call him Mori, though." I looked up and saw a freakishly tall, built, tan guy staring down at me with black eyes and black hair. To be honest, he was kind of handsome. Most of the guys I met were part of the circus, and they weren't exactly good-looking.

"Hi, Mori. I'm Thea Bellavio. You could call me Tazz, though, if you want to." He grunted in reply. I knew he wasn't a man of many words.

"Takashi is a third year like me!"

"He is?" Hmm… Honey = Mori. Yikes.

"Yeah! He can take you to the nurse! Let's go! Oh, and Thea-chan?"

"Yes, Honey?" I said as Mori started to pick me up.

"Want a cookie?" He showed me a chocolate chip nut cookie.

"Sure, Honey. I'd love one." He handed me the cookie and I loved every bite.

Mori was careful for my foot, and carried me bridal style to the health office. His arms were really warm. I wondered how close those two were. Honey seemed to really like Mori, and Mori seemed to care a lot about Honey. He was even willing to carry me- a girl he never even met, just because Honey asked him to. Well, I guess since my ankle was hurt… That's why he did it too. That must be. He pitied the poor girl with the _sprained- not broken _(there's a difference) ankle.

"We're here!" Honey cheered. Mori set me down on a bed and looked at Honey.

"Go get the nurse, Mitsukuni." Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. He has a deeper voice than Demitri! And Demitri is 19… It was such a powerful voice. I was so shocked that he didn't use it often. And the fact that they both called each other by their real names, not their nicknames, confirmed my thoughts. They _were_ close. Honey nodded and left, leaving me and Mori in the room.

"So Mori. You and Honey are close, huh?" I tried making conversation with the strong and silent type. I always do the impossible, huh? Me and my circus freak-ness…

He looked at me, wide eyed. I kind of regretted asking; like it was illegal to talk to Mori or something. "Yeah." One syllable reply, of course.

"That's nice. Are you related?" Why did I ask that? Of course they aren't related! He's freakishly tall, Honey-

"Mhmm. Cousins." My eyes widened as I tried picturing those two boys as _cousins_.

"O-Oh. I see." No wonder he willingly carried me to the nurse's office. It must've been for Honey. That was what my rational mind thought, at least. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I was hoping that it was for more than just Honey. I hoped that maybe… he did it for me, too. But that was impossible. I didn't even know Mori. He didn't know me either.

"Thank you, Mori. For helping me." I know he did it because Honey asked him to, but hey; thank him anyways.

"You're welcome, Thea." He looked at me and gave me a ghost of a smile. I think. I couldn't really see it that well. But I could've sworn I saw the corners of his mouth move up.

"I got the nurse!" Honey skipped in with the nurse walking behind him. She smiled at me; wrinkles on her face. She must've smiled a lot when she was younger. I liked her.

She sat down and looked at my ankle. "It looks like you just dislocated it a bit. Almost a sprain, though, Ms. Bellavio. Let me cast you and get some crutches." She got some supplies and got me all fixed up. Honey and Mori waited for me. When I got out with some crutches, Honey ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

I have to savor this moment. We're all happy, I'm happy, Honey's happy, Mori may or may not be happy, and everything's normal. But how long will this last? A day? Two? If I'm lucky, a week.

Someone's POV

The redhead stood smiling; fishtail braids hanging from her head. She had quite a beautiful smile; but that was necessary in a circus. She looked at the short blonde and the tall man. She was quite happy to see that they waited all this time for her. She was happy. But this moment made her recall memories from kindergarten:

_In the beginning, they were nice. They cared about her. They treated her like the other kids. But it was only the first day. They didn't truly know her yet. By the end of the week, they will hate her. But right now, she was quite happy. At the moment, they accepted her. But once she opened up…_

"_You're weird! Why can you do that? Why did you bring a top hat and a cape! You're different!"_

"_What a circus freak!"_

So now, right now when the people liked her, she would treasure that memory. Because she would need it when they rejected her.

Unfortunately, the memory she was making was interrupted. By an idiot.

**There you go. More stuff. I know how much people wanted to see more of this! You're welcome, and thank you! **

**Go now. And review.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. And I Thought The Circus Was Weird

**Here I am! Once again! More other song lyricsssss! But yeah, I'm going to concentrate on this story and Someone Who Deserves It for a while; while I Can't Believe This is an Academy is going to be on hiatus. Go read and review if you want; I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer – Tweet: "Not owning Ouran High School Host Club".**

And I Thought the Circus was Weird…

Tazz's POV

"HONEY SENPAI! MORI SENPAI! DO YOU HAVE THE STUFF I-" The vivacious blonde guy sauntered over when he saw me and my crutches talking with, apparently, his friends.

"Hi, Tama-chan! Meet Thea-chan!" Honey cheered and motioned to the tall redhead with the (front) bangs and brown eyes; meaning me.

"Hi. I'm Thea Bellavio. Please just call me Tazz." I held out my hand, feeling awkward because he was so… bubbly, it reminded me of Bianca's charade she put on when she was sucking up.

"…HI, TAZZ! My name is Tamaki Suoh, second year at Ouran High School, and the princely type of the Host Club!" I think I've heard of a Host Club before… Mirage warned me not to go near those Host people, especially in Japan. Do you know where we were? Yup. That country with the white and red flag.

"Host Club, huh?"

"Yeah! Wait… what happened to your leg?" He just noticed? He was examining my cast with great zeal, as if the red cast was really _that_ interesting.

"It's not for sale, buddy. I kind of need it." He was still looking…

"...I dislocated something tripping over poor Honey." I looked at the short Markus look-alike with apologetic eyes.

"No! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have been wandering around the front door like that! Our hallways are so big already… Waah! Thea-chan!" Mori patted him on the head.

"No! Honey!" I let go of my crutches and grabbed the third year to hug and comfort him. When I was about to fall hugging him, Mori caught me and brought me back up to my crutches.

"Careful." He murmured to me. I nodded, mesmerized by the rare sound of his deep voice. He didn't talk often.

"Nice to meet you, Tazz! Looks like you'll be with me and Kyoya!"

"Huh?"

"You're a second year, right? You'll be with me and Kyoya!"

"No, who's-"

"I am." I looked to the sound of the new voice. It was cool and crisp; smart and confident. Whooaah. I saw him. Kyoya was his name? Fits him well. He was leaning on the wall, smirking. He had his hands in his pockets and a laptop case slung over his shoulder. His sleek black hair looked absolutely perfect with those thin glasses. His appearance practically screamed, "I'm smart and handsome and rich. What else could you want?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki waved to the guy as he walked over here. His walk was discreet, yet I could spot it a mile away. He raised his head high as he strutted; he was just so… _cool_.

"This is Kyoya Ootori; second year and the cool type of the Host Club." Tamaki explained. Aww… he's a host? What to do… what to do…

"So are all of you hosts?" I asked, assuming the worst.

"Yeah! Me and Takashi are the loli-shota type and the silent/wild type!"

"W-Wild?"

"Don't you worry about that. Unless, you would like to visit the Host Club?" Kyoya's glasses reflected off light, revealing his determined and collected black eyes. I choked up on air seeing that. Practically speechless, really.

But I can't visit the Host Club. Mirage warned me… but…

"N-No! Why would I want to visit a Host Club? I have to go!" Kyoya softly touched my arm, but it held me there as if he was grabbing me.

"A pleasure meeting you, Ms. Tazz Bellavio." Okay, if my heart could do jumping jacks, it would be now. Darn it… he's good at what he does.

"Please come visit the Host Club!" Tamaki begged.

"Ehh…"

"Yeah! Please come, Thea-chan! I want us to eat snacks and cake together!" Honey… not you too… "You want her to come, right, Takashi?" Honey looked at Mori, but he was looking at me. Kyoya's hand was still on my arm; his cool touch against the sleeve of the yellow dress. I examined Mori with my trained eyes. I could tell by his body language; not very well, but the way his mouth just barely pouted, and how his shoulders were tense; he was uncomfortable, and unhappy. He wanted me to visit too.

"…I'll think about it, guys." I gave a fake smile. How should I tell Mirage…?

Tamaki and Honey cheered. Kyoya's hand was no longer touching my arm. I could notice out of my peripheral view that Mori was no longer pouting, and his shoulders were relaxed. That unreadable façade was back on. I could never tell with that tall and tan third year…

"I have to go now. I still don't know my classes!" I laughed and waved goodbye. I ran off to the office so I could get my stuff.

That Kyoya… I think I might like him. **(A/N: NO. You don't like him. That's why I wrote practically three whole paragraphs describing him. In your thoughts.) **I could barely read him, though. He kept that cool and nice guy act the whole way. Not that I think he is really like that; I've never met a guy like that. No; he has another side. I like him.

None of them were lying about anything; too bad, I was hoping they were kidding about the whole Host Club thing. Meh.

Tamaki was high. Too high. But I don't think he's two-faced like that Kyoya. No; he's bubbly and flamboyant, but he can be serious when he wants to. I should tell him I'm missing a clown in the circus; I'm sure he'd be all too happy to fill in. Hehe… Demitri and Bianca would hate him. But I'd never introduce _Kyoya_ to Bianca; she's sure to try to make her move on him. No one wants to see that. It's really sad.

Honey was too adorable. Him and Markus should meet. Definitely. I think he's the only other host I like and tolerate. He's just too cute for words…

Mori's pretty interesting. I wonder what he thinks; sometimes it's hard to read his body language.

Oh, that's right. You don't know. **(A/N: THE FOURTH WAAALLLL! WHERE DID YOU GO?)** In the Bellavio family, we share a trade secret; and a trait. Actually, only Mirage, Markus and myself share it. It's the ability of a trained eye; the ability to read body language with ease. We can read emotions, feelings, and sometimes, if it's clear enough, we can read thoughts. And we can detect lies with it, as well. I guess that's partly why Bianca and Demitri hate us so much. They don't share the family trait. They're _jealous_. Maybe that's why me, Mirage, and Markus were always so close.

The Bellavio trade secret is also used in the circus. Dad will call up three audience members. Mom will instruct one of them to tell a lie, while the other two tell the truth. Or one tells the truth, and so on. Dad has to tell which one the liar is; and he always gets it right. Whether there is one liar, two, three, or none, he'll always get it. He's the only one of his siblings to have the trait. That's why he's the head. And Mirage will be ringmaster when she grows up, no matter what Demitri II says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Koike." I got my schedule and map and left the office with four minutes to spare.

"Just come back if you get lost, okay?"

"Thank you." I waved and walked out when I realized something.

When did Ootori get my name?

**This is the start of the CF – SWDI (Circus Freak and Someone Who Deserves It) thing or whatever collaboration or something. I'm just going to bounce back and forth on these stories until I get enough chapters in each to continue I Can't Believe This is an Academy!**

**Go now. And review.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. JUST My Day

**Hey, peeps! School is really a huge buttface! I got a lot to study, so I'm going to have to slow down the updates or I won't pass my classes :( Sad face…**

**So here's the next chapter to Circus Freak, where things happen, like meeting Mirage! Short chapters FTW!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own things like Ouran High School. I'm too cool for that! Jk… I'm not cool enough… Too school for cool~**

JUST My Day...

Nobody's POV

The senior finally left the girls' bathroom. She has been having a bad day. Not only do all her teachers hate her and that she has no friends whatsoever, somebody thought it was funny to toss some pudding right where her head was. She was going to be late to class drying her hair.

The girl was very tall; 6'2" flat on her feet. Her dirty blonde hair was long and straight and down to her waist. She had soft, brown, and green eyes. Her thin lips were pressed together in frustration as she tried do brush her hair.

"Could anything get worse for me?" She asked to herself, just joking about her luck.

Too bad it was true. **(A/N: Yes, that's Mirage. Now you know her.)**

Mirage's POV

My name is Mirage Bellavio. I'm 18 years old, and a third year at Ouran High School. Currently, at least. I was thinking of getting me and Tazz transferred to someplace NORMAL for a change, you know? Living in the circus… abnormal just gets so… _normal_. These people are so frikkin rich you might as well turn them into banks! We could use banks.

I was walking from school. Finally, it was over. Maybe my bad luck will end too. (I hope I didn't jinx that).

I waited in front of the first and second year building for Tazz. She should've been out already; I wonder what's keeping her?

"Yo! Mirage! I'm over here!" I turned my head and saw that same head of wavy auburn hair, perfectly fishtail braided (On the side. I said it was cooler that way.), and her straight front bangs just barely covering her brown eyes. I always thought Tazz was really pretty; I wish I had auburn hair. Me, Markus, and Destiny all have blonde, dirty blonde hair, while Demitri, Bianca, and Tazz all have reddish-auburn hair. We look so different, people wonder whether Demitri, Bianca and Tazz are adopted (Mom and Dad have blonde hair).

"Hey, Tazz! What's going on? How was school?" I hugged her and proceeded to see if her day was any better than mine; if she did have a good day, I'd probably stay.

"Well, you know… I hurt my ankle tripping over a third year. I have crutches; see?" I looked down and noticed… she did. Wow. I didn't even see her cast.

"Wait, aren't you a second year? How'd you trip over a third year?"

"The little boy must've been four feet tall. I almost thought he was Markus with that blonde hair and brown eyes."

"He must've been cute!"

"Yeah; His name is Honey. He has a cousin named Mori; he took me to the health office. That guy was probably your height; and a third year, too. Not talkative, though. His name was Mori." I saw her eyes dart here and there… she was a little nervous. Why?

"Oh, that was nice. So… meet anyone else?"

"Not much…" Liar.

"You know you can't lie to me; Tazz. What else?" We started walking to Mirage's car.

"Man, it's hard having an older sister who can read your body language! Fine! But first, what happened to you?" She looked at me suspiciously. Crap, I probably gave myself away.

"It's hard having a younger sister who can see through you! Okay; I had a really bad day. My teachers hate my guts, I have no friends whatsoever, and somebody thought it was funny to waste perfectly good pudding to condition my hair! I was late to class washing and drying this thing!" I grabbed my super-long hair and showed off the forming split ends; and I just trimmed it!

"I thought you cut like, five inches off, Mirage. It looks just like it did back when you were fifteen."

"I know… my hair grows way too fast! I like long hair… but I don't like it this much!"

"Would it be okay if I started calling you Rapunzel?" She asked me.

"Would it be okay if I started calling you Ariel? Or the Little Mermaid?" I retorted.

"Fine, fine. I get it. You don't want to be a princess." Tazz pouted her lips and looked away from me.

"Just tell me your secret now!"

"Mmff… right… umm… I met their friends; Honey and Mori's friends, I mean. Their names are Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki is… hyper, enthusiastic, and a nutjob."

"I've seen that guy! With the purple eyes?"

"Yeah! He's blonde and all purply and all that kind of stuff."

"Hmm… so what about Kyoya?"

"Well… th-there's not much to say…" Tazz was blushing wildly and started playing with her hands. We all know what that means.

"Is he cute?" I asked and smiled.

"He's cool, calculating, secretive, handsome, sleek and perfect jet black hair… his glasses just… and the way he says things so nonchalantly, and how he walks and you can hear every step, no matter what the heck is going on…"

"WHOA! Whoa, whoa. You're rambling, Tazz. That's not like you." Usually, Tazz keeps her wit and cool even in the face of chaos herself… (Bianca). Until she snaps. (Temper! Danger! Danger!)

"S-Sorry… I was just overwhelmed when I met him… I kind of… had to."

"Yeah, I get it. So, you going to ask him out?" I winked at her while getting in the car.

"That's the problem…" She followed suit.

"Huh?" I started the car as I stared incredulously at this girl overridden with emotion, and she won't ask the guy out!

"Well, he's an Ootori. Big business family. No way they'd let me. Second of all, he's stalkerish. He knew my name before I could tell him."

"And third?"

"Well, that's the thing, Mirage. That's the big problem."

"What? He's got a girlfriend? Not interested?" I started driving down the street.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Ehehe… he's in a high school host club…"

My POV

"Yo! Lady! You could've killed us! Don't spaz out in the middle of the road!"

"Sorry! Blame my sister! She just inflicted great pain upon me! I'm going to die!"

"Please do! That way the rest of us won't have to next time you decide to get murderous because of your little sister drama show! NOBODY CARES IF SOMEONE DUMPED HER!"

"_Somebody's_ wife watches Pretty Little Liars…" **(A/N: I don't own that series/show. Just to let you guys know; for future reference.)**

"HEY! IT'S MY SIX YEAR OLD SON THAT WATCHES IT!"

"…"

**TEEHEE! There's my chapter! Now to do some chores and what-not! :( sad face**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


	5. Why a Host? Of All Guys?

**I'm sure you could venture a guess at what happened at the end. Thanks for reviewing people! PLEASE REVIEW. I'D ENJOY THAT VERY MUCH. EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS, I DON'T GIVE ONE.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ouran. Or a high school. Or a host club.**

Why a Host? Of All Guys?

Mirage's POV

And the day just got worse.

First of all, it took a lot of apologizing and convincing (and money…) to stop the guy from pressing charges against us.

Second of all, Tazz likes Kyoya.

"Why? Why a host? Why not, a hot dog vendor? Or a nice aspiring author? There are TONS of guys you could pick, and you pick HIM?" We were at home, sitting on our brown leather couch. Tazz was pouting, trying to ignore my speech with the T.V. Bianca and Destiny probably went out shopping; Demitri is still in college, and Markus has this afterschool magic club. We were alone.

Tazz finally answered me. "All those guys are totally boring. They're just a bunch of rich snobs who like going to spend money on who-knows-what. And don't even get me started on those girls. All they ever talk about is clothes, tea parties, and the host club. I wonder what goes on at home over there. Or should I say, _mansion_? _Castle_? I can't seem to make any good friends."

"Neither have I. Everyone's been ignoring me, actually. I guess if you don't have a rich dad or royal blood you're practically a nobody. I've been brushed off so many times you could hang me on a wall and call me a Picasso…" The corners of my mouth turned down. Being poor like we were; it wasn't on my agenda.

"I remember the good old days when we lived life touring the world with the circus. Dad was doing well then." Tazz smiled to herself. I could totally see her imagining all those times we were homeschooled by a billion different private tutors and how Bianca and her would drive them away with their bickering.

"Yeah. You would always pull at Bianca's red hair… no wonder it's short now." I looked at her with a grin on my face. We used to laugh and joke about that all the time. One in the morning… telling stories… eating Skittles and braiding each other's hair. We didn't even care if Bianca yelled at us. Markus would come sometimes, too. (I don't think it's good for a ten year old to stay up to three in the morning…).

"I hate how cool she thinks she is! She's already got a feather and highlights… and her bangs how they cover her face and… she's even trying to convince Mom to get her blue contacts! I am _so_ annoyed by her! What a… what a… what's the word?" Tazz stopped her yelling to look at me.

"Brat? Newb? Ah! Poser!"

"Yeah! That's it! Thanks!" Oh, no, Tazz…

"Now let's stop stalling and get back to the matter at hand. Kyoya. You know I don't approve of this, Thea. I don't want you hanging with the host club." Here comes the adult me! I don't like doing this, but… no pain, no game!

"Mirage~ I don't want to talk about this!"

"You must. I can't let you go see the host club. Or try to date Kyoya. Hosts… I don't want you to mingle with those types of people…" I remembered the past… fourteen years old and going to high school for a few months… no. I don't want to remember that.

Tazz looked at me. Then, I swear, she lightbulbed on me. "…How about you come with me?" Here comes her famous smirk… (with her perfect teeth it's really impressive).

"Where?"

"To the club room. They invited me to come. If you're so paranoid, just come with me, and you can 'protect' me."

That's offending. She knows I did three years of martial arts! I'm relatively good!

"Well? Will you come with me? Come on! It won't be _that_ bad, I'm assuming." She looked at me with her puppy dog brown eyes. She's so good at this… it's scary.

"Mmph… fine. We can go tomorrow whenever their… 'services' are closed."

"No way! They won't be there! We'll do it when they're open! You'll see! They're good people! Well, at least Honey and Mori are. I've only met those two, Tamaki, and Kyoya, honestly. I don't know who else is a host." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"What! Seriously? Oh, great. I'm dead. We're dead. This is the end. I'm going to my room. I'll need my comfort song; OWL CITY FOR THE WIN!" I pumped my fist and left to sulk.

"You do realize it's only like, one guy? Not a band?"

"Don't break my dreams! I need COMFORT! NOT SARCASM!" I heard her chuckle in the other room. Oh, Tazz. I miss the old days… before you liked rich host guys named Kyoya.

~^0^~

Tazz's POV

I learned from some girls when the host club was open. They smiled and giggled when they told me. What's up with them? Meh. They're just girls.

I met Mirage in front of the cafeteria. She looked reluctant, but I don't think she'd want me to go alone.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Now or never, sis. I don't know if either of us will make it, but just know, I love you, Thea." She took my hands and looked at me (sarcasm seeping through every crack).

"Love you too, Mirage. Love you!" I decided to play along. We hugged and fake cried. It's times like these that you appreciate having a sister.

We laughed and walked on, who knows who was watching? Maybe they were eternally scarred? Or they'll avoid us. Not that I was paying attention. That's no good. I haven't even told them I'm a circus freak and they're already frightened by me. Of course…

We finally got to Music Room #3. It was as fancy and pink as everything else here. I could hear the faint laughs and giggles of the girls in the room, or was it shrieks of terror? No, that's what Mirage would think. I'm supposed to be the positive one right now here. This is hard…

"Just open the doors. It's really not a big moment or anything. We open doors all the time."

"Wow. Anticlimactic, much? Just trying to make it dramatic."

"Whatever." Mirage opened the doors and walked in. I followed suit. Immediately, these rose petals flew in. Being circus people, Mirage and I had pretty good reflexes. We quickly jumped aside and ducked to let the rose petals hit the girls about to follow is in. Poor girls.

"Okay. Rose petals? Really? Are really you sure about this, Tazz?"

I didn't answer. Too busy staring.

**I drew Bianca, Tazz, Mirage, and Destiny. Bye.**

**Go now. And review.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Not The Best Idea Tazz

**Hey, guys! Since I have no inspiration for Someone Who Deserves It, Circus Freak it is! A big thank you to MaddieInWonderland and all others who have been reading and reviewing my story! And for all of you non-reviewers, grow some balls and review! Just kidding. ;) But I'd love if you reviewed. It really makes my day when you do that. Anyways, Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING. NOTHHINGGG.**

Not the Best Idea, Tazz

Tazz's POV

What is this? What. Is. This? I think I'm starting to regret coming here with Mirage.

We stood in a classy, tile room. Pink opaque curtains partially covered windows the size of three fatheads of the football players that Markus has. There was a large blood red couch in the middle of the room. I could smell flowers and pastries and other wonderful things you thought you could only find at a perfume or candle store. The "screams" of the girls were really just squeals. Around the room sat many intricate tables and couches and such (and yes, the fancy kind). I saw random doors going around the room; maybe to a kitchen or a dressing room. The whole mood of the room just emanated "Yes, this is what rich high school people do in their free time." And "I'm rich, so happiness is NOTHING!" or maybe it's just my bias.

That wasn't the end of it, either. You could find as many girls as you could find ants in this place (if ants wore yellow dresses…). Occasionally you could see a flash of blue rushing around. They were probably the hosts (what other guys would go here?). I immediately noticed Mori and Honey sitting at a table with three other girls with hearts on their eyes and squeals on their tongues. Or something like that, anyways.

Mirage spoke up after our awkward silence, "Maybe we should just-"

As if he was just waiting to hear us say that, Tamaki bounced in with the energy of twenty rockstars on crack (which reminds me, BE DRUG FREE! ^_^). "TAZZ! I'M SO VERY GLAD THAT YOU'RE HERE! YAY!" Tamaki ran up to me and squeezed me so tight I wondered if he was a python in a past life (not that I believe in reincarnation but, it's TAMAKI).

"Hey- Tama- ki- need- oxygen-" I think I was turning blue because immediately, Mirage came to my rescue and pried Tamaki off my person.

"Oh! Sorry, Tazz. Kyoya! Tazz is here!" He cupped his hands and yelled out for Kyoya, who came out with a little black book. Dang, he's awesome.

"Tamaki, could you turn down the volume on whatever speaker you've connected your voice to?" I could detect a slight scowl on Kyoya's face as he walked- no, strutted over here. Tamaki got pwned hard!

"Haha! Funny, Kyoya! Tazz is here! And she brought a friend!" Tamaki's blueviolet eyes spotted Mirage's tall figure trying to squeeze herself out the door and escape, but no luck. As if Tamaki used the Force or something, the doors shut before she could escape. I should remind myself to yell at her later for almost abandoning me.

Mirage muttered a curse and walked over, painting on her best fake smile. "Hello, I'm Mirage. I'm 18 and a third year here. I'm also Tazz's sister." I saw Kyoya smirk. He's way too cool to be deceived by Mirage's awkward smile. She didn't like them. Tamaki, on the other hand, was totally fooled. He enthusiastically shook Mirage's hand.

"Mirage-senpai, thank you for coming! I hope you and your sister can enjoy yourselves here at the host club! By the way, I am Tamaki Suoh, a second year, and this is Kyoya Ootori, a second year as well." Inside, I was praying Mirage would approve of them. Doubtful.

"Senpai? Eh?" She asked. I guess Mirage doesn't know her honorifics. I admit, I don't use them much myself, but I know what they are.

"It's a Japanese honorific to add when speaking to someone with a higher rank than themselves. Since you are a senior and we are mere second years, it is most required in our society to address you as such, as it is to call Tamaki's father Suoh-sama, or the teachers sensei." It was so beautifully put and intelligent I wanted to cry. Kyoya can make anything so… perfect. I mentally recorded this to write down later. It should be a poem.

"Uh… y-yeah." Kyoya shook her hand next, (and what a handshake it was… firm yet understated… Kyoya~) then proceeded to kiss it. I was jealous. I wanted a kiss on my hand! I got chills up my back when I saw Kyoya's deep black orbs of eyes then leered at her, aware of Mirage's disdain. That Kyoya… I wondered what Mirage was thinking when I saw her brown eyes widen with shock. She slowly took back her hand, as if she were under a spell. Kyoya's spell.

"Anyways, I think we should introduce you to the rest of the Host Club! Honey! Mori!" Tamaki called them over. Honey skipped over and quickly inspected my red cast to see if I was better.

"I'm fine, Honey. I won't need these crutches anymore soon. I need to get back on my feet! I've got things to do! People to see! Science laws to defy!"

"Huh?"

"Um, nothing." Crap… I almost let out I was in a circus. I can't let them know… not just yet. I don't think even _these_ wackos could handle the truth yet.

"Anyways! Mirage, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He is a third year. Just call him Honey. And here comes his sidekick, Takashi Morinozuka, a.k.a. Mori! He's 6-foot something of silence!" Is this some sort of introduction? Mirage raised her eyebrows as Mori, with that same face-of-no-emotion, strode over.

"Hi, Mirage-chan! I'm Honey and this is Takashi! You're Thea-chan's sister? No way!" Honey walked over to the still-stunned Mirage and shook her hand. "I promise not to make you trip over me, okay?" Mirage looked at him, then looked at me and whispered.

"This is the Markus look-alike?"

"Yup."

"Not Markus?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!" Mirage nodded and bent down so that she could see Honey eye to eye. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Mirage. You know, you remind me so much of someone I know."

Honey's eyes smiled with joy as he jumped and started hugging Mirage. "Nice to meet you! I hope we can be best friends!" Mirage spun him around and they smiled. So adorable, that four foot high school version of our little ten year old brother.

Mirage set him down, then nodded to Mori as a sign of respect. Mori grunted to reply.

"Okay, let's have Mori and Honey back to see the girls so you can meet the other three. Hikaru? Kaoru? Haruhi?" Kyoya called over. I didn't know any of those three, but I got a pretty good impression when I started hearing a stampede of red shoot over here.

"Hey, boss! Hey, Kyoya-senpai! We got Haruhi on our way here!" Before I can tell you about what happened, let me give you my first impression on these two guys. **(A/N: I gave up on a fourth wall. It's just going to be three walls.)**

So, they're spikey haired, ginger, and golden eyed, mischievous twins. That's what I got just by looking at them. I felt an air of slight pervertedness and prankiness. Something told me my intuition was correct. The way that their eyes would slant, and the way their hair spikes like that, and their voices sounded, it was like they revealed their personality to me in one take. Well, their outer personality, at least. Who knows what's under those shells of childishness. Maybe a kazoo. I like kazoos; I remember seeing a seal playing a kazoo once.

Either way you go, I also knew immediately that they would cause trouble for both me and Mirage. My acute senses told me that… my internal psyche… a girl's intuition… they all warned the upcoming danger…

That and the fact that they immediately started acting homosexual right in front of us (and the girls liked it too…).

**Okay, I'm feeling kind of sick… :p so I'm going to stop there. I know I told you this last time, but I drew like a sketch for Tazz, Mirage, Destiny, and Bianca. I think it looks pretty good. I don't have a Deviant Art or anything, so I can't show you, but… hey! First ever pictures of them! Yeaaah!**

**Okay, :p gotta goo… urghh…**

**Go now. And review.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. At Least Haruhi Is Normal

**Guys, you make me blush. Thank you for being bad enough to grow balls and review! I worked very hard to make that chapter all cool and stuff. So now let's see how the twins turn out, huh? Thank you to all who reviewed, like TonoRadish and others, and here comes the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I found out that there isn't a fourth year in Japan… maan I suck at this… ehehe… so, let's just say… she's a senior in the same grade Honey and Mori…? I don't know if I should change it or not… whadya think? **

**Disclaimer – Pretty pretty please, let me own Ouran, but I don't right now, so don't sue~**

At Least Haruhi is Normal (Relatively)

Mirage's POV

When I first saw Kyoya, I understood immediately why Tazz liked him. You see, to me, Kyoya is pretty hot. But Tazz… she's always liked those cool guys. She used to date this guy named Tony Zanger from this other circus. He was tall with long white blonde hair and these sort of clouded, "in thought" gray eyes. He was nice enough; and he even had a nickname: "The Zangerang" (he was a boomerang guy in the circus). But he broke her heart when she found out he had an arranged marriage with Kelsey Gruber, "The Kangaroo" in his uncle's circus. Who knew they still had those? **(A/N: I'm sort of obsessed with Black Butler right now… I haven't seen any anime but oh my god, I love Ciel! So that explains the "arranged marriage" thing. If you know what I'm talking about.)** Kyoya did give off these waves of "coolness" that made me think of a smarter, more refined Tony. And when he kissed my hand? Creepy, gentlemanly, and seriously not making it better for Tazz if she plans to date him anytime soon. Not that she will, if he keeps this up. Although, I must say, he'd make a great businessman. Too great.

Tamaki—the blundering idiot of the duo; the life and pain of the party; the cheesy flirtatious player; one pancake short of the breakfast special; all these swam through my mind when I saw the blonde boy. Sure, if he didn't go all psycho on me, he could be considered "hot"… maybe. His blueviolet eyes, on the other hand, I fell in love with. I was jealous; I wanted eyes like that! (Without looking like Bianca, at least.) But he seriously did give me an eerie "pervert" signal… hmm… I should keep an eye on him. He reminds me of—nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Honey, oh my frikkin god, is SO ADORABLE and SO MUCH LIKE MARKUS that it scared me. Really. I really liked Honey, too. He's everything nice and then some. Maybe it's just because I'm biased because he looks like my little brother, but I still love him. Aww… his face…

Mori- he's, what shall I say… _tall_. Really. I never met a guy my age as tall as me, but this guy is taller! He's not too bad, accept that he doesn't talk. Ever. When I met him, I don't know. Maybe Mori is secretly an alien or something. I guess he's okay, though. Maybe he could protect Tazz from Tamaki's antics or something.

But seriously, then, I couldn't believe they were hosts. None of them were really my "type" per say. Usually, they would have it so that every need is supplied for the girls. Tazz has the cool type Kyoya (but she'd also go well with Honey or Mori—Stefan Jennet was _so_ adorable, and Hugh Iffan was all "actions speak louder than words", and they both dated her. Ah, boyfriends…) and I'm pretty sure Bianca would go for Tamaki's cheesy flirtiness or Kyoya's coolness. Destiny… I'm not sure about her. She's never said anything about boyfriends or guys she's liked, and Bianca wouldn't spill, so I guess I don't know about her, but for me, none of these boys really stood out as "the perfect guy to date". Back when I met a—nevermind… but usually, Host Clubs would just have more variety than this…

I was honestly a little disappointed (but relieved).

And then _those two_ came. Or should I say three?

_**Back where chapter six left off… still in Mirage's POV…**_

Amused? Slightly. Impressed? WHY? Disgusted? Oh, yes. All of a sudden, random roses started flying around everywhere, as if what they were doing was "hot". They awkwardly hugged each other like they were lovers or something, and started spewing crap. They had a glazed and sparkly look in their eyes.

"Hikaru… we seem to have new guests…"

"Yes, we do, Kaoru…" Kaoru giggled as Hikaru stroked his face.

"The incestuous homosexual twins." I murmured, recognizing their act.

"Correct. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; 16 years old and first years to Ouran High School. They are the devil types of the host club." Kyoya explained.

"Some would call Hikaru the 'seme' and Kaoru the 'uke'… twicest…" I mumbled to myself, although I do believe that Kyoya heard me. I was disgusted by these two… _these_ are the kind of guys I was afraid of for Tazz. Those perverted… devilish… twincestuous… flirty… I'll have to keep them away from her. These are exactly the types of guys I—yeah.

"Jeez, Kyoya! Introduce us yourself, why don't you!~" They both said simultaneously.

"It takes less time. Anyways; Tazz, Mirage?" He gestured for us to introduce ourselves.

"O-Oh," Tazz faltered. "My name is Thea Bellavio. Please call me Tazz or die." She smiled sweetly and looked at me. I nodded and followed suit.

"Yo, I'm Mirage. I'm a third year… and I should mention Tazz is a second year. I'm also Tazz's older sister." Then I whispered in their ear, "Dare molest my little sister and I'll personally make it my goal to be the last one you see when you die… while you bleed to death, I'll be holding a dagger with that look in my eyes, as if I just murdered someone. Or some-_two_. _And I probably did._" I smirked and went back to Tazz. I am a _huge_ fan of horror movies and Poe. Better watch out.

Then, they looked at each other, and smirked. Smirked! Two seconds later, and I've got twin all over me. "Aww, Mirage! You're so cute!~" Then Hikaru- or was it Kaoru? (I forgot…) "If you say that, then I guess we'll just have to molest someone else~" I widened my eyes.

"You're one sick ginger." I whispered back. He grinned and went back to standing by his brother. Ugh…

"Anyways, THIS IS HARUHI! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki cheered. He grabbed a short brunette I didn't really notice until then.

"Senpai… please let me go… I need SOME dignity here…" He (she?) said imperturbably while trying to break free of his grasp. Man, these people are weird. Tazz needs to find better guys to crush on, really.

Tazz ripped Haruhi off of Tamaki and set him (her?) down in front of the twins.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a first year. I'm here on a scholarship… ehehe…" She-he-she-HE-

…

SHE rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

…

Is THIS what they do in host clubs now?

"Hi, I'm Tazz! You're cute, Haruhi!" Everyone accept for Tazz and Kyoya sweatdropped—including me.

"Eh… thanks. So, apparently, I'm the 'natural type', whatever that's supposed to mean…" She grumbled out the last part, as if it annoyed her.

"What's a 'natural type'?" Tazz asked Kyoya.

"A new type of host," Suddenly, there came psychotic laughter from what seemed to come from under the host club. Interestingly enough, everyone cringed. Even Kyoya, but just a little bit. I could tell whoever that was—whether it be human, animal, demon; **(A/N: DARN I'M TOO OBSSESSED.)** it scared the crud out of all the host club. "that naturally appeals to most girls." Kyoya finished, with a scowl on his face.

"Well, okay then." Tazz said. "I'm Tazz Bellavio, second year. You _are_ a pretty cute boy, though. No wonder you're a natural!" She ruffled his- HER hair and smiled. Umm… Tazz?

"Yeah, I'm Mirage. Nice to meet you." I said awkwardly while I shook HER hand. I need to talk to the host club later about their morals.

"Hi, Mirage. So you're Tazz's sister? Wow. No offense, but you kind of look completely different. Accept for your eyes."

"Trust me. We're sisters." We put an arm around each other's shoulders and smiled our whitest, most perfect smile. Yeah, when you're in the circus, perfect teeth are required. Tazz would say the same.

"Haruhi, could I talk to you for a second?" I dragged her away from the commotion of Tazz and the twins arguing or something.

"Is there something you need?"

"First of all, god bless you for surviving these hosts. Second of all, cutting your hair that short really gives off all the wrong assumptions on your gender, along with the boys' uniform. Third of all, you survived this, right? Do you think Tazz can survive without being violated and disturbed?"

Haruhi smiled at me. She's such a pretty girl. I'm jealous. "You have no idea how crazy it gets over here. Tazz could survive if I can, though. Even with a cast. And… trust me. I didn't ask to be a guy."

I laughed really hard. "Haha okay! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I've been dreading coming to Japan, with the possibility of a host club being here… but… I think this place is different. I don't know… I think I might just be biased… but… I'll give these guys a chance. I'll give Kyoya a chance. Thanks. It's mostly 'cause of you, though. Thank you, Haruhi." I hugged her.

We walked back nonchalantly and I put my arm on Tazz's shoulder.

Shoot. Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at us, as if they were plotting something… it was unbearably creepy.

"Mirage! Tazz! Would you like to play our game?" **(A/N: OMG I LOST THE GAME! I SUCK AT THIS!)** Hikaru and Kaoru winked at us while hugging each other.

"As long as it's not stupid or gross." Tazz replied. I gave them a death glare.

"We are gonna play, the WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" They cheered.

Well, at least Haruhi is (relatively) normal, even if he-SHE is a crossdresser. Tazz is gonna need SOMEBODY to hang out with when she comes back. **(A/N: Cue the cheers and clapping!)**

**And there we go! I'm so sorry about not updating last weekend… I hope the update on Halloween was okay for you… EVEN IF IT WAS A FAIL. It was my other story, Someone Who Deserves It. I hope this is an okay chapter… it kind of sucks, but whatever.**

**Go now. And review.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Dry Humor and Corny Speeches

**Hey! How's it going, readers! Thanks for reading this far, everybody! Thanks to **_**TonoRadish**_**, **_**Simply Ramona**_**, and any other AWESOMESAUCE reviewers! (I can only remember so many reviewers… that's sad…) SO. We learned that Mirage has a dark sense of humor… hehe…**

**So, when I was looking over my story, I found a lot of inconsistencies… I suck… so, here is what I found:**

**I said Mirage's eyes were green/brown, but her and Tazz should have the same color eyes (her's is brown), so their eye color shall be brown and just brown!**

**I also said in Tazz's POV that Bianca would hate Tamaki but in Mirage's POV that she would fall for him… hmm… maybe you could say it was just different opinions?**

**Anyways, that's all I found so far. I'm so sorry I don't keep track of this stuff! XP I'm just an amateur guys! And I don't think I have TOO MANY typos… just REALLY SMALL things. Either I am just that awesome or my English Teacher is. XD But seriously, my excuse for my lameness is the fact that **_**I don't have a beta.**_** Yeah, you're probably either laughing, hitting your head in understanding, or you're shaming me. Well shame on me. **_**I should find one; shouldn't I?**_

**Sorry I haven't really updated… I've been busy on vacation and the MINUTE I get back my teachers are PILING UP the homework. It really sucks… Sorry for the long author's note too.(n_0)**

**Hehe… here we go guyz!**

**Disclaimer – Refer back to that other chapter IN CASE YOU FORGOT SOMEHOW.**

Dry Humor and Corny Speeches

Mirage's POV

Tazz and I were driving home in my car. After talking a bit more with the host club, we were able to get out of there after some big fat LIES and EXCUSES. After an awkward silence, Tazz and I burst out laughing our pants off—wait, we were wearing _dresses_, sorry. Maybe if they were red I would've like them better, but that's not important, now, is it?

I looked over to Tazz. I could see the way she played with her fingers and bit her lip. She also kept looking out the window and ignored the (amazingly awesome) punk rock radio station that was currently playing a Green Day song (the Japanese like American songs…? Eh…?). Personally, I _love_ rock, punk rock, and contemporary R&B music. The music is dark and crazy, and it gives me the chills like a good horror movie or a Poe poem. But Owl City is an exception; the music is amazing. Sadly, my closest sister Tazz hates all that kind of stuff with a passion, and she usually changes the station.

Not this time. She just sat there; twisting her fingers and looking out the window, biting her lip. Not a good sign for sure.

"Tazz? Are you sure you're still breathing? Maybe I should…" I started to let go of the steering wheel to freak her out.

"NO! Mirage! Stay on the road! WE CANNOT DIE!" Tazz totally dropped her act to save our lives. How cute… and naïve.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't die yet. Bianca would be the first to claim my iTouch and your laptop!" I smiled at her appalled face.

"Really? Really, Mirage? No _way_ Bianca will find my safe and know the code! Anyways, what's with the SARCASTIC LOOK ON ALMOST KILLING US?"

I laughed and stared at the radio. Tazz looked at the station, and it took about ten seconds until her brain finally clicked.

"Why. Is. That. Song. Playing? You know all too well that music makes me angry and confused! It's like Uncle Jerry after—" I closed her mouth with my free hand. I gave her an emo stare to emphasize my words. Thankfully, we stopped at a red light.

"We do not speak of that night." I spoke in my ominous demon voice. I immediately went back to driving when I saw the green light out of my peripherals. We stayed silent until we got home.

And I was _almost_ in the clear.

Tazz's POV

The whole car drive was just plain creepy. While I was thinking… I should've known that was Mirage's station. During our conversation, I almost forgot to ask Mirage her opinion of the Hosts. I really did want to go back; even if some of the people (Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru) we creepy and could end up molesting me (Not annoying, but the _other_ definition. Most likely they'll do both, sadly.), but that's Mirage's job to think of that stuff.

"So Mirage," I started as we got out of her car.

"Yeah?" She asked as we started walking inside.

I took a deep breath; my voice shaking. "What did you think of them?" I asked, hopefully. Mirage widened her eyes, and gave me a disturbed look. Crap. Not good.

"…What do you think, first. You met some new faces, too, I assume?" Aw… I toss a question just to find out it's a boomerang. I groaned and reluctantly answered.

"Fine. Well, you know I think Kyoya is totally hot and cool. Tamaki… he seems really hyper at times.."

"I'll have to smash his head with a book sometime. I'm sure there's a screw loose in there." Mirage said nonchalantly as we walked to my room. I love Mirage; she's so casually violent to people who peeve her. Her deadpan face made me giggle.

"…Sure. Do whatever you want." I replied suspiciously. Don't _kill_ the poor guy, Mirage! I walked into my bright red room and set my bags down. We dropped down to these pink fuzzy beanbags. Mirage grabbed my old bejeweled top hat and started to fiddle with it. I tried to ignore it.

"Continue." She said. What was she thinking?

"M'kay. I think Mori is very handsome and deep, but he doesn't talk too much. I honestly don't really know what to think of him. He seems nice enough, though."

"Mori seems like a good person and a strong man. I'd go to him for protection if I were you, if you know what I mean."

"He did seem very strong. Mori's also really close to Honey. They're cousins, you know. Honey is so sweet and cute. I'm sure he's fine." I elaborated. I remembered when I first came to Ouran and the first thing I did was trip over Honey and mess up my ankle. I recalled the brief conversation (if you could even call it that) with Mori. Ah, memories~

"Too bad we both had to meet those other people…" Mirage frowned and set my hat down. She got out her white iTouch and put an earplug in her right ear and motioned for me to continue.

"Well, those twins, Hikaru and Kaoru are just awkward little homosexuals. I think I'll just avoid them as much as possible. Haruhi seems pretty nice… and he's normal, too. Not to mention he's cute!" Mirage sweatdropped for some reason. I mentally shrugged off the feeling that I was missing something.

"Well, I want you to stay away from those devils. They're the big perverts of that group. Haruhi is pretty much the most normal g—_boy_ of the Host Club." What was that stutter? Now I _know_ I'm missing something. I decided to stop talking about what_ I_ thought and concentrate on what _she_ thought. What was the point of me explaining all this? I decided to ask Mirage her judgment. If she says no, she will _personally make it her mission to fulfill her judgment_. Trust me, I've tried to defy it, but there's no hope. I might as well just pout and accept whatever will happen. I prayed; maybe she'll let me go?

"Mirage, I know you probably don't like them much, but I really want to go! I-I have a _huge_ crush on Kyoya—you know that! Besides, they're the only friends I've made! I can't lose them yet! Not yet!" I started ranting and flooding the room with my thoughts and worries since starting school again. "Look, I hate reliving all this school crap again, but I _definitely_ want to get Circus Bellavio back! If Mom and Dad, Aunt Mia and Uncle Jeremiah are working this hard, so should I! I can't keep running away from this, Mirage! Your judgment means a lot to me! And the fact that it's impossible to defy you! Please. Please don't take my friends away!" I got all emotional and passionate. I took a lot of short breaths as I looked at my tall, blonde, and brown-eyed sister.

Then I saw her smile.

Then she started giggling, and didn't stop until she burst out laughing. I made an 'O' face and tackled her. Not too smart with a cast, I'll say. My leg hurt really bad as I pinned her down. Luckily she was frozen on the ground, aside from her laughing chest and convulsing appendages.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING! I give the MOST EMOTIONAL SPEECH in my entire life and you START LAUGHING?" I grabbed her shaking figure and attempted to shut her up.

"T-Tazz… can't breathe… one sec…" She held her chest and started getting up. Mirage helped me move my leg so that the cast was sprawled out on a pillow.

"What the chiz was that?" I added with an aggressive tone.

"I'm sorry, Tazz. But that speech was so incredibly corny I thought you were reciting something from a chick flick." Mirage covered her amused smile with her hand. I huffed.

"I was trying to be serious!" I insisted.

"Really? You sure?" Mirage cocked her head; as if her false ignorance was going to make me feel better.

"Yes, Mirage. Please just tell me!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm letting you go. With some conditions."

"Thanks so much Mirage! I love you!" I hugged her shoulders and sprang up (still not easy with a cast, but doable) to do some homework.

"Only when I'm nice…" She grumbled.

"Yeah. Pretty much!" I added sarcastically. She playfully punched me. I laughed and smiled, knowing that I'll be okay. I was the happiest I could ever be. I was floating away to cloud nine.

"See? You didn't need my individual judgment on them. As long as you aren't too _touchy-feely_ with them, I'm fine." Oh. So that's it. Mirage asked _my_ opinion to see if _I_ knew how to survive at the Host Club. She needed to trust me. I gotcha.

"This is the best day ever!" I cheered and skipped around my room.

"I'm HOOME!" And here comes the spawn of the devil herself.

"Da*n." I muttered. We're _screwed_.

**So… vote for your favorite Hogwarts house, I guess, my profile. I dunno why but if you wanna go ahead!**

**Also, after I update SWDI, if you are a Soul Eater fan, watch out for my new _Soul Eater fic_ coming up called Soul Eater: The Miscellaneous and Random Get-Togethers. Haha hope you guys review! And if you're a fan of _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_, I wrote up a oneshot for that on the many reasons of Alois Trancy's creepiness. Yup.**

**Go now. And review.**

**l**

**l  
><strong>

**V**


	9. More Than They Are

***SHOT MILLIONS OF TIMES* Ah, I apologize for those who have been waiting patiently! The holidays have been crazy, and on top of that, I have to read and my winter homework… WAHH!~ *TEARS***

**So, I know some of you were sad about Mirage hating on Tamaki, but trust me, that's just her. Slightly controlling, paranoid, prejudiced… you could call it one of those "flaws" many people just HAVE to see in OCs or they'll hate them forever. *shrugs* Hehe. But I felt really bad about the Tamaki hate, so I'm bringing on the TAMAKI LUV~ Don't worry, Tazz will be more accepting, and besides, that's all first impressions. I'll try to tone down Mirage's darkness! Bad Mirage!**

**And here comes that evil child… Oh, and sorry about the cheesy title *blegh***

**Oh, and TonoRadish, keep believing in your little fangirl world… ^w^ I've got plans for her… *evil music***

**Disclaimer- All I own is my laptop~ And whatever this thing in my head is, because I doubt you can call it a brain…**

More Than They Are

Tazz's POV

I growled on the gray leather couch. I held my head down, crossed my legs, and shot that girl dirty looks every chance I got.

Bianca Bellavio. The devil doesn't wear prada, the devil has feathers. Three, to be exact. Not to mention those purple highlights…blegh, that girl is such a poser!

Mirage leaned against the wall. We were all in the family room. Bianca was sitting down, flipping through channels. She scowled every time something other than Jersey Shore came up. Destiny was in the kitchen, making something. I could hear tiny sneezes from the timid, blonde 14 year old. Oh no…

I snapped my head to the short redhead. "You didn't tell her to make tuna, did you?"

Bianca lazily answered, still glued to the television. "Yeah, so?" I widened my eyes, and hobbled over to the kitchen, but Mirage was already there. Destiny was on the ground, her face covered by her hands, covered in red rashes. I could hear her sneezing and crying. I could see her large brown eyes tinged with red. Mirage quickly grabbed the tuna and threw it out, and proceeded to wipe the counter down. I took Destiny to the restroom to wash her hands and put some rash cream on. I helped her wash out her eyes. I could hear her whimpering and whispering something, but I didn't know what it was. I gave her a box of tissues to blow her nose. Destiny sat on the toilet seat and began to cry.

Screw crutches, I can walk.

I marched over to Bianca then, who was still flipping through channels. I grabbed the remote and threw it on the couch.

"Hey! I was using that, you know!" Bianca yelled. I frowned.

Screaming back, I said, "Hey, your older sister just had an allergic reaction! Did you not know that she's allergic to fish? You hang out with her enough!"

Bianca fumed, and stood up. "I don't remember her _ever_ being allergic to fish! She was 9 and she had sushi, remember that? And I don't hang out with _her, _she hangs out with _me_!"

"That's because fish allergies are more common in older people! She got it when she was 13! Plus, what's the difference?"

Bianca was taken aback. "Well then why do we even _have_ fish if she's allergic? Why didn't she say anything_?_!"

I groaned. "That was _cat food_, when Markus found a stray cat! Destiny probably didn't know! All she wanted was to make you happy, even if she had an allergy! Why can't you appreciate her doing things for you, so selflessly, while you boss her around like the crazy bitch you are!" I shouted, and stormed off to sulk in my room.

"TAZZ! ARGH SCREW IT, I HATE YOU!" Bianca screamed back. I tried to ignore it; this was getting too heated, and I didn't want Destiny to hear. I also didn't want to be lectured by Mirage again.

I went into my room and fell on the brown bed; screaming into the pillow once I hit it. That girl is psychotic and _heartless_! I can't believe she forgot that trip to the doctors we took after Destiny started to wheeze after holding a trout. It was so… unforgettable, not to mention horrid. I could still hear Destiny's choked sobs when she found out she was allergic to fish. The poor girl…

Mirage's POV

I poked my head into the family room after I heard "crazy bitch" coming from Tazz. It seems that, for Bianca and Tazz, fights are getting easier and easier to start. I sighed, and saw Bianca throwing a tantrum, hurling pillows everywhere, and swearing underneath her breath. Hate is such a strong word, you know? Only to use when you _know_, without a doubt, that you _hate_.

I sighed and put on "My Immortal" by Evanescence while making some pizza. No fish tonight, that's for sure.

I only use that word where it fits: I hate murderers, criminals, druggies, and most of all, I hate, without a doubt, _rapists_. With all my heart and my soul. If I was a judge and an accused man came up, charged for rape, I would lock him up for 9 years, no question. Dad tells me that that's harsh, but I told him that's justice. He laughed and said that's not what he meant. Before I could say anything, he left to, that's right—stop Bianca from tearing Tazz's eyes out. Or vice versa, I can't tell anymore. What did he mean by "that's not what he meant"? What did he mean then? Heh.

I don't necessarily _hate_ the Hosts, or their club, but I have a _strong dislike_ for them. If they dare hurt my Tazz, I'll… you know. And if they tried hurting again, to _any girl_, I swear, I'll hate them. They'd deserve that much for making the mistake twice.

Let's just hope they don't make that mistake at all.

_(#)_

Nobody's POV

Tazz Bellavio walked to the Host Club with a spring in her step, wearing the tolerable yellow dress, with her hair in a low bun (unnecessary descriptions? Yes:) and light brown eyes anticipating the fun she'll have with her friends. Still screwing her crutches, all she wore was her red cast.

Stopping at Music Room 3, Tazz straightened out her dress and made sure her hair was okay (being a tiny bit vain) before opening the doors and ducking from the incoming roses. As she stood up, seven boys awaited her (one crossdresser, but Tazz hasn't noticed that yet), all standing except for the flamboyant blonde. 'What a lovely bunch these guys make…' She thought, while sweatdropping. Tazz spotted Kyoya writing in a little black book, and smiled, admiring his cool traits. A short blonde boy sporting adorable brown eyes ran over to her, holding a pink bunny dubbed "Usa-chan" by him many years ago.

"Thea-chan! Welcome~" Honey jumped into the tall girls arms. 'Wow, he's very light and agile…' Tazz thought. '…hmm…'

"Hey, Honey! Nice to see you!" She hugged him in response, and set him down to see Mori, tall, dark and handsome, right in front of her. Tazz waved and said, "Hello, Mori. Nice to see you as well." The silent type grunted in reply, and stood back, as if he knew that the blonde was charging away to greet her.

"TAZZ~ IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!" The redhead cringed, and yelped as Tamaki tackled her, squeezing out the precious life from her muscled and toned body.

"T-Tamaki…!" Tazz stopped struggling, seeing she wouldn't get out of this, and let him hug her. As annoying as it was, she thought it was nice of him to immediately yet randomly do this, even if she barely knew him. Alas, she couldn't hold his weight much longer, and they fell on the ground (not on top of each other, mind you perverts).

"Waah!" They both yelled, before Tazz once again yelped, but this time out of pain when Tamaki hit her injured foot and ankle.

"T-Tazz! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Tamaki hugged her again on the ground, crying his heart out. 'Well, this is nice. Anyone else feeling awkward?' Tazz thought, then got up, with the support of Tamaki's wailing body.

"It's okay, Tamaki, really. It doesn't hurt that much, see?" She moved her leg again, hiding her pain to spare the king's feelings.

Being the dense man he is, Tamaki's blueviolet eyes were fooled by the girl, and he swung back into shape. "Yay~" Tamaki beamed, until he was once again knocked over, this time by two shorter yet more annoying (to Tazz) twin devils.

"Tazz! What's up~" Both twins put their arms on the poor unsuspecting girl, who was still recovering from her fall. The twins' golden eyes into her brown ones with a devilish glint, to match that condescending smirk. They got really close to her face; just a few centimeters away from each cheek. They both hugged her from the side. 'Getting touchy-feely, eh? Heh. This'll be easy, Mirage told me exactly what to do with players.' She thought.

Bending down to their height (not too far down, she isn't _that_ tall), Tazz whispered, but loud enough for them to hear:

"Get the hell off me or I'll kick you in the gut. Try it again and I'll aim lower." Both twins winced at this, and covered their "special spots", releasing their gaze and their arms. Tazz grinned, and hugged them quickly and spontaneously. Their eyes widened and Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to the tall girl. She started to walk to Kyoya.

"Thank Mirage for that." Tazz waved to them, not even looking back as she stopped in front of the indifferent figure, who still had not greeted her yet. She smiled sweetly, and said, "Good to see you, Kyoya. How's your life in that book? Must be pretty interesting, considering you're paying every bit of attention to it. What the heck are you—" She tried to see what he was writing, but Kyoya was too quick and closed it before she could see.

He flashed his glasses, making his dark eyes noticeable. "Where are your crutches, Tazz?"

Tazz sweatdropped, noting his "straight-to-the-point" attitude. She inwardly swooned. 'Kyoya, you're so damn hot.'

"Well, I thought I should have healed faster; I've gotten injuries way worse than this, and if I can't walk it off it won't get healed! What doesn't kill you, just makes you stronger…" She bit her lip, hoping Kyoya would buy her excuse.

"I bet you just forgot." Kyoya said in his monotone voice, and walked off to a table where his laptop lay in wait. Tazz rolled her eyes and frowned at the second year, but returned to Tamaki and the others.

"Wait, wasn't Haruhi here?" Tazz looked around, just noticing the missing host.

"U-Um… here…" A muffled voice was heard, and Kaoru and Hikaru looked at their feet; finally noticing the missing host, flattened and bruised. They pulled the crossdresser from the ground.

"Why were you on the ground? Why didn't you just get up?" They said in perfect unison, judging the commoner as she was held in the air by the collar.

Haruhi was clearly offended, and got out of their grip to straighten out. "I was run over by you guys! Are you seriously too tall to see me?_!_" She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"…Yes." Hikaru replied, being openly and carelessly blunt. Haruhi groaned and raised her arms.

"Daddy is so sorry!" Coming back from wherever he went, Tamaki beelined for the short brunette and almost knocked her over—again.

"SENPAI!" Haruhi ran from the blonde, and out the door. Before she could escape, Haruhi hollered, "I'll be in the restroom cleaning up!" Closing the door on the king's face, she ran down the halls with the power of twenty horses. Tamaki sat in the corner and cried about his "loving daughter".

"Poor guy, he looks so down." Tazz looked over to the dark corner with soft eyes.

"Let's hope he gets over it. Hours start soon, and without Haruhi or Tamaki, I doubt we'll get as many customers today." Kyoya said, completely ignoring the fact that his "king" was depressed. Tazz was both appalled yet enamored by his nonchalant ways.

"I'll help! I'll be a customer, for all of you, if you like." Tazz smiled and cocked her head. 'Best chance to get to know them.' She reasoned.

"Are you sure? That might cost…" Kyoya began, checking his calculator.

"No, it's fine. Here, I'll go fifteen minutes each. Starting with Tamaki." Tazz set down come money. There was some change, Kyoya noted, but she didn't seem to say anything, so he pocketed the money without a word.

Tazz limped over to Tamaki and dragged him to a seat (she was a reasonably strong person, which gave her unneeded muscly appendages…) and she was served coffee and cake, thanks to the ever-helpful Mitsukuni and his partner-in-crime-and-all-things-sugary, Usa-chan.

Tazz's POV

"Tamaki, _please_ get over it. Haruhi is fine, he just needs some cleaning up to do. Now be a host for once! What's up?" I shook Tamaki's lifeless form, slowly getting more and more frustrated. "I'm trying to help, damnit!" I yelled, responding to his lack of response.

"…mph…" He sniffed, and tried to speak. "H-Haruhi… my beloved daughter…" What's all this "daughter" crap? Isn't Haruhi a _host_, not a _hostess_?

"What about _him_? How are you feeling, Tamaki? Just let it all out." I said slowly, and patted his back.

"…" Tamaki sniffed a few times before bawling on my shoulder, screaming about being a terrible father. I let him make me his pillow to cry on.

TAMA - MORI

"…" I stared in awkwardness. My next host was Takashi, better known as Mori. His gaze was on me; unwavering and emotionless. I still can never guess what he's thinking; even with my perceptive abilities. As far as I know, he's the strong and silent type, with a soft spot for his younger-looking cousin.

"Want some coffee?" I asked, my voice cracking. I held up a cup, and he took it. His tan hands were large and calloused, as well as warm. Hm. I guess a large body means more body heat. I must be warm then. I sweatdropped and grabbed a piece of cheesecake, eating in slow bites. I kept an eye on him, just to make sure he was still there, and well… _alive_.

MORI - TWINS

I fidgeted in my seat, trying not to notice the twins feed each other. It's possible I've always had homophobia, or maybe this is _new_, as in a day new.

"Kaoru, you have a crumb on your cheek…" Hikaru moved to wipe it off.

"Hi-Hikaru…!" Kaoru (fake) blushed as his twin used his thumb, touching the corner of Kaoru's lip on the way. I looked at my reflection in the coffee, to see that my face was as red as my hair.

"Are you nervous?" I jumped up, seeing two sets of golden orbs in my face. Flinching and moving back, I nervously answered them.

"No, why would you say that? Are we done yet? How long has it been?"

"4 minutes. 11 left, Tazz." Kyoya said from his laptop, holding up a stopwatch. Wow, he's good. I sure can pick 'em.

"M'kay, thanks. I'll just drink some coffee." I took a big gulp to try to avoid looking at their act, but one of them—the one on the right—pulled it away from me. Inside, I cried, as he finished it himself, while seductively smelling my lipgloss stain on the rim of the cup.

"Eh…heh…_?_!" I grabbed the cup from the snickering spikey redhead.

"Smells like citrus… it smells pretty good." He grinned like a Cheshire at me, and I mentally smacked myself for being so vain as to try Mirage's lipgloss _for once_, instead of my own unscented chapstick.

"Ooh, I love that… girls smell _very good_ when paired with the right lipgloss." The other one said.

"Can we…?" They both began, but I stood up, releasing my held breath.

"…Done." I pointed to the stopwatch, which I could tell was at the 15 minute mark.

TWINS - HONEY

I smiled cheerfully at the third year boy, eating all the strawberry cake in the world with a chair pulled up next to him _just_ for Usa-chan. Now, Markus gave up stuffed animals by the time he was 8, but I just _know_ he misses his stuffed dog, "Go-T" (don't ask).

"Then I got my cake! That's how I won a year supply of cake in one hour, Thea-chan! Did you like it?" Honey was telling me all his stories. I have to say, his life was interesting.

"Wow, that's amazing! How long did it last?" I smiled wryly.

Honey looked down, but then shined his teeth at me. "About a month, maybe a month and a half~" Wow, he must've worked _really hard_ to burn those calories…

"You're amazing, you know that, Honey?" I hugged the little guy.

"Thank you, Thea-chan~"

HONEY - KYO

We were playing a game of checkers; me and Kyoya. Some customers have already started coming, requesting Haruhi. Luckily, that boy came back just in time. Tamaki, thankfully, was relieved enough to greet the rest of the girls.

I tried reading Kyoya; seeing if I could determine his next move. Dad trained me to be like this; we would play chess and checkers and practiced our perception, not to mention our poker faces.

"You're not that bad, Tazz. I could even call you good." Kyoya complimented me, or at least that's what it sounded like. I took it as one.

"Hm. More people are coming, maybe I should—" I was interrupted by his cool voice.

"No, that's quite all right. You paid for 15 minutes, you'll get it. They can wait. Besides, I'm not as popular as Tamaki over there." He pointed to the king, who was currently on a couch. It was like a harem over there. A shoe sale. A makeup counter. Tiffany's on sale.

"That's unfortunate. To think, all the stuff you do, and he gets all the glory."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. I prefer being," He flashed his glasses like a pro. "…a shadow."

…Holy crap, that Kyoya Ootori is really too hot for his own good.

**Wow, I'm sweating. It's kind of hot—must be that this thing has been on for a while. I finally got this done, and it reaches 3,000 WORDS! HOLY FONDUE! :D**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'll see you after starting my Soul Eater fanfic (check it out :D), Soul Eater: The Miscellaneous and Random Get-Togethers. If it doesn't fit, I'll call it: Soul Eater: The Random Parties. Or something like that, we'll see. **

_**Instead of my usual signoff, I wanted to do this:**_

**See that thing down there? Yeah, he's been feeling kind of lonely. He has a Facebook page, but no one wants to poke him! I know! Why don't you try? Just, poke him with your mouse, or your finger. Go ahead, try it. Then tell him what you thought of this; he really wants to know. :D**


	10. The Parts in Their Story

**I'm back~ Happy New Years! Hopefully this chapter is long enough! My resolution is to finish my other story and hopefully, possibly finish this one or I Can't Believe This is an Academy. Yes, I'll return to that one. Hopefully I will be done with at least ONE of them!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed/alerted/favorited! Maybe those nonexistent readers will have the guts to come out of their hole and review, at least :3 Hope you liked that little reference I put in there ;) Kudos to the person who finds it! It's sort of obvious, though...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – Tch. I'm never going to have some character do the disclaimer, but I'm running out of things to say. Wait! A witty saying proves nothing! I don't need you to laugh at how I don't own Ouran!**

The Parts in their Story

A Random POV

It was after hours at the host club, and the pompous high schoolers were lounging around, finishing up their work (Kyoya) and sweets (Honey).

"Ah~ Another day of hosting gone by!" Kaoru stretched out on the couch next to his brother Hikaru, who nodded in agreement.

"It was almost peaceful around here, for once." Haruhi noticed while playing with her hair.

Hikaru rubbed his chin. "I don't know what it is, but I'm feeling so lighthearted and… just _happy_."

"That's the magic of the Host Club!" Tamaki cheered and raised his hands in a very chibi manner. Honey laughed and popped a cherry in his mouth. Even Mori seemed a bit happier, rather than his usual stoic self.

"Hmm… well we seem to be doing better, as well. Whatever it is, it was affecting the customers as well." Kyoya added while adjusting his glasses.

"Let us proclaim a toast to a good day!~" Tamaki raised his coffee mug. The others followed, even Haruhi (who still thought it was a tiny bit weird).

"HOORAY!" Their cups clattered, soon followed by large gulps from the seven boys.

Haruhi spoke up after some cheerful laughter. "Hey, Tazz wasn't here when I came back. What was she up to?"

"Thea-chan requested all of us! It was fun~" Honey threw Usa-chan in the air and caught it. Haruhi sweatdropped at the random flowers surrounding the blonde boy.

"She's so nice! We need Haruhi to hang out with her more! Tazz even wears the uniform. If we're going to make Daddy's little girl be more like a girl we're going to need to…" Haruhi rubbed her temples trying to tune out her senpai's rambling.

"Tazz is pretty cool. And fun to play with!" Hikaru purred. Kaoru smiled like a cat in agreement. Haruhi went blue with shock. 'What were they doing while I was gone…?_!_' She thought, aghast.

Honey just laughed innocently, oblivious of the twin devils' suggestive line. "I like her! Do you like her too, Takashi?" Honey climbed on Mori's lap with an adorably questioning look. Mori's eyes darted toward Honey, then back at the wall, where they originally were.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled, but Honey heard him and smiled.

"Yeah! Haru-chan, do you like Tazz?" Honey ran over to Haruhi and looked at her in the face.

Haruhi moved back. "It's a bit weird talking about people like this… Maybe we should move on…?" She rubbed her neck, feeling awkward about talking about someone who still thinks she's a boy, even after plenty of time to realize.

"I bet you just feel weird about her still thinking you're a boy. She called you cute, so take it as a compliment." Hikaru said with an edge in his tone. 'Jealous much?' Haruhi thought smugly.

Kyoya cut in, and with that smart-alec attitude, he retorted, "You're just angry that her sister's got a tight leash on Tazz. Be warned: Mirage knows a little bit of self-defense. But I bet you already know that, eh?"

Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms in perfect symmetry. 'Is it weird to get the feeling that someone would think their perfect symmetry was beautiful?' Haruhi sweatdropped at her sudden eerie feeling. 'It's probably nothing…' She concluded.

"If we can't mess with Tazz..." Kaoru started.

"Even though you already did." Kyoya interjected, remembering this morning's events.

Hikaru ignored Kyoya's snide comment and finished Kaoru's sentence. "…then we'll just take it out on Mirage." The twins showed off their Cheshire grins. Haruhi facepalmed and prayed for Mirage's sake.

'Attack the source, the one pulling the strings… smart move, even if they're too dense to notice… Even if they played the game, I'm sure Mirage has enough experience… they wouldn't last against her, dark and manipulative…' Kyoya thought with a glint in his eyes, hidden by his glasses. 'Yes, I'm definitely… _the Shadow King_…'

Kyoya continued to write in his black notebook, leaving everyone wondering what in the world goes on in that thing…

=…=

(stitched mouth 0.o)

Mirage's POV

I stood on the sidelines, watching Tazz and Bianca battle at it again. I sighed. Tazz might _seem_ pretty mature, but she's still 16, and she still has a 12 year-old sister. I've always questioned our parent's ideas… why make kids so far apart in age that they're too different to relate to, so they fight? Why not just make us all one or two years apart… what made them wait so much between children, anyway? Eh, forget it. I'll find out once I'm married.

I crossed my arms and frowned. It kept getting heated.

"TAZZ YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'll do whatever I want whenever I feel like it!" Bianca screamed and stomped her foot.

Tazz barked back with vigor. "You're such a hypocritical female dog! You boss around Destiny like she's your personal maid or something! SHE'S YOUR FRIKKIN SISTER!"

Bianca gasped, offended. She snapped her head to Destiny, who flinched at the sudden attention. "You're not my maid, you're my sister, right? I treat you like an older sister, my 14 year-old sister!" Destiny's lips quivered. She looked about ready to cry.

"Destiny, she _uses_ you. All the time. Why do you listen to Bianca and Demitri, of all people? Can't you see?" Destiny sent a shocked look at Tazz.

"N-No… Bianca, and Demitri…" My blonde sister with the cowlick fell on the ground, shaking and holding her face in her hands. I blew hair out of my face.

How boring.

It was like this all the time; really. I even have my own theory of our designated roles in the fights, after seeing them so many times.

Tazz and Bianca: Main rivals, forces, leaders at battle.

Demitri II: Sly dog who switches sides to whoever the winner will be (usually on Bianca's side).

Destiny: Unlucky broad always caught in the middle of their fights.

Me (Mirage): One who "supervises" the fights; the peacemaker; the one who watches and enjoys the show.

Markus: Random person totally oblivious to the fighting, usually on the sidelines reading a book or playing a video game.

Mom and Dad: Only come when things get too out of hand for me to handle.

The fact that I'm able to map out their whole argument is really scary.

Where's the rest of the family? Markus has trumpet lessons, Demitri is in college, and Mom and Dad and all the rest of them are out working. So I'm really the oldest and most mature one here.

Stellar.

"Jeez, Tazz! You don't have to be such a fat whore, you know that?" Bianca mocked. I widened my eyes. That's crossing the line, even for Bianca. This was getting too far. I pulled Destiny away from the mess and let her shiver on the couch, even with a blanket. I turned on Owl City and let her listen from my headphones. I had to stop this soon.

But I waited and watched to see how Tazz would react, me being who I am.

"…You… did _not_ just call me… FAT, did you?_!_" I sweatdropped. Really, Tazz? She called you a whore and all you care about is your weight…?

Bianca replied coyly. "But you aren't _skinny_, are you?" She poked my sister's stomach. Now Tazz was really pissed.

"Way to go, Bianca. You've created a new form of suicide…" I muttered to myself, with a deadpan face. Destiny looked over to me with frightened eyes. I patted her shoulder and reassured her it'll be fine.

"I'm not fat, you bi—" Before Tazz could fit in _another_ profanity, I covered her mouth, as well as Bianca's. No amount of saliva could stop me.

"Look." I said with my serious tone. I looked at Bianca's eyes, colored with contacts. "Tazz is _not fat_, she is a chubby cute; like Fionna from Adventure Time. She's just a little thicker; no harm to that." Tazz huffed and nodded. Bianca scoffed under my mouth. I looked at Tazz. "Thea. Before you say it, Bianca does _not_ have any eating disorders; she is like that because that's the way she was born. And no, she doesn't stuff her bra, because if she did, they'd be larger than physically possible for a female without the help of Dolly Parton's plastic surgeon." Tazz snuck a snicker, and I even felt Bianca grin a bit. I guess it's funny to crack jokes at plastic surgeons…?

"Good," I uncovered their mouths. "Now Bianca, get out of your leotard and into some real clothes. You too, Destiny. Those things would get you called a slut any day!" I watched Bianca drag Destiny off to their rooms.

Tazz groaned and sat on the couch, exhausted. Using my perception, I could tell by the beads of sweat and the lines on her forehead that she was frustrated and annoyed.

I sat next to her and hugged her shoulder. "You're really not fat; sure, you look thicker, but that's 'cause of your muscles! Be proud, you're more likely to survive childbirth!" That's what Mom told me when I was down about my broad shoulders and large thighs. People tell me I have the same personality as my mom. That's funny, I never knew what they were talking about. I saw more of myself in_ Destiny_ than my Mom.

Tazz gave me an amused look. I shrugged. Thanks, Mom…

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just so… ready to drop dead. Bianca's just really difficult sometimes. I wish I knew her problem… especially why Destiny keeps following her, when _she's_ the older one; the one with a better sense of morality. It kills me; not understanding half the people in this family sometimes." Tazz rubbed her eyes."

I tried to be supportive. "Well…" I saw Tazz; her eyes were tearing up.

"...They're that important to you?"

"It might not look like it, but… yeah. I just get so frustrated I-I explode." Oh, what was I supposed to say to that? Something sappy like a Hallmark movie? Or something carelessly blunt? Which is more like me—

Come on; that's the easiest question _ever_.

Hmm… oh, yes. I know… it's so _perfect_… I can't believe I almost missed this chance!

…Damn, I'm a manipulative person. Wait, is Mom like that…? I should ask Dad later.

No POV

Tazz Bellavio sat there, close to tears. Auburn hair was masking that terrible sight, lucky for her taller sister, Mirage.

"Tazz."

"?"

"…What are you going to do once they find out we're a circus…?" Mirage already knew at least _one _of them already found out, she bet her money on Kyoya.

Tazz froze, letting her bangs cover her wide eyes.

"Crap. It'll be soon…" Tazz started flashing back to her childhood days, to the most scarring and scariest parts of her childhood (which was the only part in her childhood that scarred her). She fell on the girl's lap, now fully aware of her situation.

Tazz was always going to be more sensitive to that. Mirage wouldn't care about the other teens.

But now Mirage's plan was in action, and all she has to do is watch and adjust the pieces every once in a while.

The game has begun; from the moment those words left Mirage's lips, all the pawns were in place in their designated spots.

**Holy fudge, watching Black Butler… it's influencing my writing! *freaks out***

**Wow, dramatic ending, huh? Oh, Mirage… what the heck are you planning?**

**And Simply Ramona, in reply to your review, shame shame. How did you even read it in there?**

**Hope you enjoy this early chapter! It's about 2000 words; short, but hopefully it'll tie you over. And if you're into Soul Eater, watch out, 'cause tomorrow I'm hoping to post my new story for that one (once I finish it), and the first chapter's a doozie! Yay for random school days off!**

**(Keeping this signoff now)**

**See that thing down there? Yeah, he's been feeling kind of lonely. He has a Facebook page, but no one wants to poke him! I know! Why don't you try? Just, poke him with your mouse, or your finger. Go ahead, try it. Then tell him what you thought of this; he really wants to know. :D**


	11. Tamaki and Kyoya with a Sprinkle

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM! =))))) I LUV U GUYS SO MUCH THX FOR READING!**

**Disclaimer- Screw you paranoid anime copyrighters. This is FanFiction, get over it!**

Tamaki and Kyoya with a Sprinkle of Paranoia

Heck… Kyoya's POV!

I sat cross-legged on the way to school. Tamaki sat across from me in the limo, looking very lax for once. I held my laptop on my leg, while trying to ignore the heat from the device.

I stared very intensely at the screen. It was an article… about a certain circus with a curious name. Tamaki called over to me.

"Oi! Kyoya, we're here! Let's go~" Tamaki waited for the chauffeur to open the door, and he pranced on outside. Immediately, you could hear the female population react to seeing their "king".

I could imagine what he was doing at this very moment. Waving his hand, telling everyone to come to the Host Club and to have a great day and such; it's what he did every day.

I smirked, setting down my pen. I made a note to update my profiles of Thea and Mirage Bellavio. Who would've thought they were in a circus, they don't have incredible features (other than their height). You wouldn't really call them "circus material". Their circus is pretty well-known, though. Not in Japan, which is why no one else has noticed yet. They're more famous in places like Canada, America, and the northern European countries.

I wonder why they kept it a secret; this information is nowhere in the school archives. Possibly because their circus has been less noteworthy lately, and they didn't want anyone to know…? Or they're going to school now to recover…? Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure this new information will be useful… I'll have to use it against them.

I searched "Mirage Bellavio" in the browser. Suddenly, a very suspicious and interesting article popped up.

"What could this be?" I was about to click it when Tamaki's head popped in.

"Kyoya, what are you waiting for? You okay?" I looked up at him, giving the "king" a reassuring smile.

"Everything is absolutely wonderful, Tamaki." I closed my laptop, opting to save that piece of information for later. I walked out of the limo, readjusting my glasses and giving a slight wave to the adoring fans.

Whatever the Bellavio family has been hiding will not be in the closet for long, I am positive about that.

Tazz's POV

I waved goodbye to Mirage, and watched her waft through the crowd of blue and yellow until I couldn't see the blonde trail of hair any longer.

After a while, I groaned. I never thought I'd last this long in school. I'm glad no one's found out yet, I really don't want to deal with that. Overall, I've made a couple friends with the girls here (they can be normal sometimes!) and the host club. I wonder how long it'll last.

Mirage, why'd you have to remind me? I was having a great time, and she just _had_ to ruin it, I see her pessimism. Tch.

I made my way through the other girls and guys, receiving waves and dubious looks. Am I really that freakishly tall? Meh…

I had some time to get lost, and guess what? I did! It was nowhere near the Host Club, so I probably won't be seeing them soon. I walked around aimlessly until I found this weird, gothic style door. I looked under the crack in the door to find black and purple auras seething out. I widened my eyes and backed away from the door.

Did we have some sort of occult club in this school?

All at once, the door flung open to reveal a hunched figure, who quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me in, shutting the door behind me.

"What the f- hey, I can't see anything in here. Maybe it's one of those blind rooms where people's senses are heightened and tested…?" I wondered aloud, to no one in particular. I forgot someone dragged me in here…

Then, someone seemed to recite a poem, a guy? "Praise the darkness…"

"…?" I cocked my head in the black room.

"…sheathe the light…" Once again, that person continued. I'm pretty sure it was my kidnapper.

"Eh…?"

"Bow down to the crepuscular wonders of…" In a blink of an eye, several candles lit up, four on each side of a boy, who raised his arms like he was trying to hug the sky. Doubt he would be the kind to, though.

"THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB!" A girl in all black and a boy dressed similarly came up next to the caped figure, holding up their arms. They looked to me in anticipation.

They were all probably students here, being in a… club. Or occult. Either one would work. The one in the middle was a boy, around 17 probably. He was in a long, dark purple cloak covering his head and full body. I doubt he even wore the blazer. Not that anyone would cross this guy, anyway. His hair seemed to be all black and long, covering his eyes. Creepy. The weirdest thing about him was the little puppet on his left hand; it looked like a little cartoon cat demon.

The other two looked the same; the girl with even bangs and choppy, short black hair and pale skin. The boy had long black-silver hair with glasses (not as hot as Kyoya's, but… it made him look older). Both students sported dark blue eyes and gothic clothing.

I sweatdropped. Occult stuff disturbed me, not to mention it was kind of silly.

"Um… what does crepuscular mean?" I asked, rubbing my temples. They all fell on the ground, groaning. The one in the middle recovered and stood up.

"Greetings and welcome to the Black Magic Club. I am president Umehito Nekozawa. Pleasure. Don't open the door. Light is death." He held out his hand, and I think he was staring at my hand reaching for the handle. Damn, so close, and yet so far.

"Hey, Shiro, who is this chick? I think I've seen her before. Around school, maybe?" The girl casually spoke out to the glasses boy whose name was obviously Shiro.

Shiro looked at me for a bit. It was kind of awkward. He wasn't checking me out, right? Mirage would slap him right then and there. Sometimes I love my overprotective sister, sometimes I'm annoyed by her.

"…Ah, yes." He said in a cool, smooth voice. Not as matured as Kyoya's, but a bit younger, like he only just got into puberty. "This is Bellavio, Thea. Second year, age 17. Prefers the nickname Tazz." Shiro articulated. It's like he was getting it right out of the computer!

"Heh. Cool chiz. You're the one I keep seeing with those Hosts." The girl held her hand on her waist. Not a very proper heiress, eh?

"Yeah, they're my friends. So, um…" I was about to turn around when the Nekozawa guy held my shoulder. I flinched and turned around, finally seeing his crystal blue eyes. Not bad for an occultist.

"Wait, must you go so soon? At least let us get more acquainted." He expressed in an almost innocent voice. I sighed. I really don't want to anger this guy.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Isn't Tamaki afraid of this dude or something?

Nekozawa held up his puppet, and moved it closer to me. "This is Beelzenef. Say hello to Tazz, Beelzenef." He made the puppet wave, then snicker. "He wonders if you… have ever… been cursed." He started cackling, and let out a very ominous evil laugh. I got the chills. I'm gonna pee my pants! Or… my dress!

"H-Hello…?" I waved slightly. The girl started laughing like crazy. Not like Nekozawa, but a hearty laugh. She came over to me and rubbed my shoulder (not easy to do when you're as tall as me, but she was no shorty).

"Don't mind him, he gets into these episodes. Anyways, I'm Natsumi, 16 years old. That's my brother Shiro, 15 and a first year. Skipped a frikkin grade 'cause he's just _that_ smart. We're the Yamamoto duo."

"Wow, no way! That's pretty cool, no wonder he doesn't have a deep voice. I guess being around the hosts, especially Mori, just makes me think every guy has a deep voice. Well, accept for Honey." I rubbed my neck.

Natsumi laughed again. She's so laid back; I wonder what she's doing… _here_. There's a better chance of Mirage being here than her. "He can be uptight sometimes, but that's Shiro for you."

"Natsumi-san, please kind stop talking about me when I'm three feet away." Shiro got this angry little pout on his face. It was sort of cute, but he _did_ look really threatening with those shiny glasses and gothic clothing.

"Oh, well jeez Shiro-_san _, I didn't think it mattered. You're such a stick in the mud anyway." Natsumi stuck her tongue out and waved her hand.

_*DONG DONG DONG_*

"—Ah. There's the bell. Move along, children." Nekozawa said in a very creepy manner, pushing us out of the door. He quickly shut it.

"His photophobia is albeit strange, but Nekozawa-senpai knows what he is doing. Come along, Natsumi-san. Don't be too friendly with Tazz, she doesn't seem to be the type into what _we_ are into." Shiro, hand in pocket, and dragging Natsumi by the arm, stalked off to class. Natsumi gave me a thumbs up before releasing his grip on her.

I smiled and walked to 2-A. Those two were kind of spunky in their own way. They weren't exactly as creepy as Nekozawa. I wonder what's up with their relationship with that puppet guy? I wandered the halls until reaching my class.

I saw Tamaki was already there, waiting by my desk for me. When he saw I was there, he smiled and waved.

"Hey, Tazz. I didn't see you this morning, where were you?" I walked over to put my bag down and sat on the desk. Sensei (thanks to Haruhi I know what to call him) wasn't there yet, so why not?

"I was out. Saying hi to a few of the people. Did you know there was a Black Magic Club here?" I asked.

Tamaki shivered, and covered my mouth, looking around suspiciously before uncovering it. He whispered in my ear, "Don't talk about them in public! The president is… trying to _curse me_!"

"Tamaki. I really don't think you can curse people. There's no way—" He interrupted me and went on about this one time when he took a test and bad things happened.

"He's trying to curse me! I'm sure!" Tamaki shrunk under the desk, hiding from the possibility of Nekozawa showing up (even though he's probably still in the dark, that photophobic).

"Look," I stated, looking under the desk upside-down. "Come out from other there and don't be silly. It's just not possible; I don't want to hear it. Sit at your own seat now, sensei is coming!" I whispered angrily before getting on my chair.

"Hello, class. Sorry, I was in a meeting…"

I looked over to Tamaki, whose eyes were snapping back and forth repeatedly. Some of the girls were wondering what was wrong with him. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. That, my lovelies, was the feeling of realization: does anyone know who I'm a circus freak here? Hope to the lord not. I can't handle seeing those faces… no… _no_…

"Tazz-chan? Are you okay?" One of the girls poked me. That's when I realized my fists were clenched, and I was getting kind of clammy. This dress is kind of tight on the sleeve…

"Hey, Tazz-san, when are you getting that cast off?" Another girl asked.

"Hm? Cast?" I looked down at my foot. "…Oh yeah." The other girls giggled.

"You're so funny! Hehe~" I smiled, until sensei walked up to me, hands on his hips, wrinkles on his young face.

"Ms. Bellavio, what is going on here?" He asked with a dangerous tone. I froze, and started giggling nervously. "Would you like telling me what a composite is? And _not_ the number; this is physics, not algebra." I hit my head on the desk.

I thought this was art class.

Nobody's POV

Tazz walked into her statistics class with Tamaki. They were having a very intelligent conversation on elephants and the possibility of a pink elephant.

"But flamingos are pink!" Tamaki whined, flailing his arms. Tazz rolled her eyes and took her seat in the back, thankfully next to the King of the host club this time.

"Those are flamingos. These are elephants. Elephants can't be pink; they will forever be gray and wrinkly." Tazz pointed out. Tamaki made this very cute anime pout and minor tantrum before huffing and sitting down. Kyoya watched them before going in; admiring their very friendly and platonic relationship.

"Heh." He murmured, then glided off to his own class.

Tazz's next class was with Kyoya this time. She shifted in her seat, taking note of Kyoya's subtle but hard stares, _as if he knew; and he was enjoying it_. Benefit of the doubt.

"So Tazz, I hear you are very talented. What is it that you do?" Kyoya asked, in a coy manner.

"Eh-eh, well… I am a pretty athletic person!" She stated, pounding her chest (not there, that would hurt!) and making a "V" sign.

Kyoya smirked and flashed his glasses. "Yes, very… athletic indeed… what sports do you enjoy?" He asked again, completely ignoring the lesson like everyone else. Tazz froze, and turned white.

"Um… well… I like… cheerleading and gymnastics…? Dancing is fun, too!" Tazz awkwardly laughed hoping that maybe Kyoya would buy it.

Not.

Not that he would _say,_ of course. '_I'll play dumb for her. Besides, she isn't the one running the show this time. Heh._' Kyoya thought, while chuckling at his own bad pun.

Tazz looked at him dubiously, but love is blind, and Tazz couldn't care less if Kyoya laughed oddly.

()()()

Tazz had already tried calling Mirage, about four times, texting her 8 times. She just isn't at lunch. Tazz shrugged it off, hoping that the third year was okay.

The redhead sat by Tamaki and Honey. Honey was eating, naturally, a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Tamaki was trying to have a conversation with Haruhi. Mori stood behind Tazz and Honey, watching over them like an obedient hawk while Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about the Host Club with Kyoya, who neglected nutrition and went straight to writing in his black book like a boss.

"Hey, Kyoya, don't you eat? Or do you just enjoy starving yourself for the sake of a little black book. What do you do in that thing, kill people?" Tazz asked, and then tried to grab the book. Kyoya flashed and closed the book, putting it away before anyone could say a word. '_Whoa, Kyoya is so ninja…_' Tazz thought.

"Thea-chan! I saved a strawberry for you!" Tazz looked over to the little blonde, who offered her a strawberry covered in frosting. Tazz held her hand to her heart and took the strawberry with dignity.

"Thank you, Honey!" She squeezed him, and nibbled on the red fruity goodness.

"Tazz…" Kaoru began, wiggling his eyebrows while leaning in to her.

"Can we…" Hikaru purred, eyeing the delectable dessert.

"Have some…?" Kaoru finished, and touched her cheek—with a fork.

Thea stared at them for a while, clearly unimpressed. "Hell no, this is _my_ delicious strawberry!" She licked the whole fruit, sure to leave some of her DNA on the strawberry.

Hikaru sniffed the air. "Is that _citrus lipgloss_ I smell?" Kaoru hummed and nodded.

"I-It's not even mine! I borrowed it from—" Tazz covered her mouth before releasing that information.

Hikaru pouted. "But we told you, we love girls who smell like citrus! It's… tasty." Hikaru licked his lips, then turned to Kaoru and touched his chin, resulting in many fangirl squeals. Tazz was blushing majorly.

"So whose lipgloss is it then?" Tamaki asked, noting the orange tube in Tazz's hands.

She whispered in Tamaki's ear, "Tell the twins and she'll kill you, but… it's Mirage's." Tamaki chuckled.

"That'll be interesting." He smiled. Tazz nodded.

"Oh yes."

%_%

Tazz's POV

I sat on a bench, watching the other students run the P.E. lap while I cheered them on. Some people gave me and my cast some dirty looks. I felt a move in the bench, and saw Mori next to me, looking down with those overcast black eyes. I slightly shivered in my seat. He has such an intense gaze.

"Hey, Mori. I'm just sitting here, being lethargic…" I babbled. He would grunt and "hm" every once in a while. It was funny; he didn't fit in a word, but I just… knew that he was listening and hanging on every word I said. Don't ask me how, but… I guess it's just my perception, or maybe this is normal for him…? It was kind of nice.

"I'm kind of worried about Mirage; I haven't seen her since this morning. She wasn't at lunch. Is she avoiding me because I hang out with the host club? Not that you guys are bad, but she doesn't exactly like you guys yet." I rubbed my neck.

Mori smiled at me. No, not some major smile, but a… tiny little grin. The corner of his lip turned up just a bit. I cocked my head and gave him a bright one. Maybe one day he'll learn how to really smile someday.

"Well, thank you for listening to my rant, Takashi. I feel better with that off my shoulders." I stood up, and soon after he stood up, towering before me. That's when I noticed I accidentally used his real name. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" I was about to bow when Mori patted my head, sort of smiling. I flushed.

"It's fine." He emitted, with force and precision. Whenever I heard his voice, I would get the chills. It's really deep. He ruffled my hair just a bit, and I pouted in response.

"I'll have to fix that later." Mori shrugged and cocked his head, before pocketing his hands and leaving me on the field.

You see, there are guys like that that make me hope that I _can_ be accepted.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGES:**

**Okay, thank you guys, ALL, for reading this. I cannot believe how well this is going. I'm really sorry for this late-ish update, but I'm getting tests every week and it's really annoying. I should be doing a project right now, but NO. I'm doing this FOR YOU GUYS!**

**So, I really want to finish my other story, Someone Who Deserves It. I just want to get it finished and over with, so I can move on to other things, like my other Ouran story.**

**LONG STORY SHORT: I'm stopping here for a short while to finish a different story, then I'll update this one again and then I'll be moving along from there. **

**Thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting, I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY; IT'LL BE ON A SHORT HIATUS. Please bear with me on this; I'll try to be as quick as possible. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**^DiamondRainbows^**


End file.
